


Pinkish

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Boy Baby, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Men Crying, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, We Stan A Big Softie, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Diego just needed someone that he could let his guard down with. You would gladly accept the role of being that person.





	Pinkish

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh whenever Diego stutters I just wanna hold him and let him know it'll all be okay )':

You looked down fondly at the boy below you; all dark looks and sharp angles havingpreviously melted away into soft hair and pouty lips as Diego slept soundly. He stirred a little bit in his sleep, mumbling quietly and you could tell he was dreaming about something.

"M-m.." Diego started, brows furrowing as he held onto you tighter, "muh... mm..."

"Hey, baby, shh," you hummed and pet his hair softly, "De, baby, you're okay."

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at you and your heart broke at his frantic, teary eyes. Diego sat up from where he had his head in your lap and threw himself into you, wrapping you in a tight hug as he sobbed into your hair.

"M-mmmuh... momma, I h-h... I had a b..."

"Baby its okay, just breath. Don't try to rush it," you encouraged and Diego shook his head furiously. He was going to do it. 

You felt him take a deep breath and he started again, "I h-h-had a ba-ad... bad dream, m-momma..." 

"Oh, De, I'm so proud of you! Do you wanna talk about the dream at all, sweetie?" Diego was quiet for a bit before he shook his head and you nodded, petting his hair softly, "that's perfectly okay."

The dark haired boy sat up straight again, rubbing his eyes and sitting back on his heels on the couch cushions, "I wa-wanna snack, momma.."

You smiled at him and kissed his tears away, taking his hand and standing up, "lets see what we can get to eat, yeah?" 

Diego nodded and followed you into the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter and you smiled sadly, wishing that you could pick him up but in reality he was a 5'11 man and he was solid muscle. You kissed his nose sweetly before bending over to rake his shirt up, blowing raspberries on his skin and grinning as he giggled and writhed away from your mouth. Diego loved how you always knew exactly how to cheer him up, and he rested his hands in your hair happily. You beamed up at Diego - so small and vulnerable only around you - and stood up to ruffle his hair. 

"What do you say momma makes us sandwiches, hmm?"

Diego lit up and nodded excitedly, "can I have peanut butter a-and marshmallows?"

"That sounds perfect, De, I think I'll have one too!" You hummed a tune as you made two sandwiches and poured two cups of milk - one in a coffee mug and the other in a sippy cup - cutting the crust off of Diego's sandwich and helping him off of the counter.

"Thank you, momma."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

You sat beside him at the table, talking about nothing in particular as he ate happily and fiddled with his sippy cup. He ended up telling you about the nightmare at some point; it was about his sister, Vanya. She was angry about something that he had done and she had taken you, holding you up with her violin bow at your neck. Diego dreamt that he couldn't move to save you, he said it was like his feet were stuck on the floor.

"Oh, baby, momma's safe - nothing's gonna get me. Now when I have my tuff guy here to protect me!" You promised and wiped his tears.

Diego giggled at your comment and nodded, "I'm nn... I'm n-n-not gonna let anyone hu-hurt mm... m-momma!"

You grinned and kissed his cheek,moving the plates to the sink when you were both finished eating. You held Diego's hand as you walked back to the couch, adoring how he got wrapped up under the blanket with his blue sippy cup curled into his chest.

"Momma," he yawned, "head hurt."

You frowned, kissing his forehead and going to the bathroom where you kept the Tylenol in a drawer. Upon returning, to the living room, you gave Diego two pills and sat beside him as he swallowed them down with his milk.

"What do you wanna watch, De?" You asked but handed him the remote to scroll through Netflix. 

Eventually he chose Mulan, and you grinned at the thought of how he'd never admit to not really hating princess movies. He loved to sing along and he always got excited at the battle scenes; Mushu was his favourite character. 

You sat up with your back to the couch as Diego curled up against your chest, letting you pet his hair. He would giggle every so often at the movie and every time he did, your heart would swell at the cuteness.  You loved your baby so much, and he loved you back the same. You felt honestly _blessed_ to be the person he trusted with this side of him - glad to be the person Diego could let his guard down around. 

By the end of the movie it was practically dinner time and you, too sleepy by then to cook, helped get Diego into the car along with his favorite blanket and his sippy cup. You came back with a pizza to eat at the house within the next half hour and you each ate before it was bath time and off to bed. 


End file.
